


Intoxicate Me Now...With Your Lovin' Now

by jealush



Series: A Short Collection of Smutlets [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Post-Father's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jealush/pseuds/jealush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose nearly ends her world.  The Doctor knows something about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicate Me Now...With Your Lovin' Now

**Author's Note:**

> Original Porn Battle Prompt: Nine/Rose, death, relief, support, intense
> 
> Title comes from "Toxic" by Britney Spears.
> 
> (Yeah, I'm not proud of that one, but it was too tempting at the time.)

It’s right after she’s almost destroyed the world, just by trying to save her father. Which isn't quite fair, now that Rose’s really thinking about it. Love and loss really shouldn't live in such adjacent territories, but she supposes that it’s only because they do that she’s even here like this.

Her back against the strut, the coral scraping her skin while his eyes scrape at her soul. He has her pinned, wrists above her head as he presses along the length of her body, his other hand shoved between her legs, the fingers rough and calloused as he pushes her towards the edge. It almost hurts, it should hurt, but he’s got her on the knife’s edge, making her body respond exactly the way he wants. The Doctor’s fingers twist around her clit and she bites his shoulder, feeling the leather slide through her teeth. He lets go of her wrists to pull her closer and she takes advantage of her freedom to slip her hands under his sweater. In a flash, her hands are caught again, secured now with his belt at nearly the limit of her reach.

His fingers rubbing out a harsh rhythm, Rose comes with a gasp, her whole body convulsing. She takes advantage of her suspension and wraps her legs around his waist. She deserves much higher than the bronze for that move, she thinks.

With a groan and a few syllables she doesn't quite catch, he’s pulling off her jeans and knickers, unzipping himself and then he’s there, right there inside her. Rose knows if she hadn't just come, that would have done her in right there. He moves differently than she’s used to, a little faster and harder than she’s had before, but she loves it. Her whole body straining, a sliver of pain, and she feels like she finally knows who she is; the thorns along with the flower possess her heart and she laughs and breaks in the storm of his desire. 

With a gasp, he stills inside her. She doesn't know why, but she’d expected a shout, an oath, a tempestuous ending to their coupling. But there it is, and he’s zipped himself back up, and pulled her clothes back on, and now he’s letting her down, rubbing her wrists to get feeling back into them. For a moment, he leans his forehead against hers, and she knows it’s his way of saying thank you, that was stupid, and I love you, not necessarily in that order.

He doesn’t kiss her, though, until she kills him.


End file.
